


A Different Kind Of Movie

by SmutJesus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Keith (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Public Masturbation, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutJesus/pseuds/SmutJesus
Summary: When the garrison trio are getting ready for their usual movie night, they forget Keith and venture out into the castle to look for him. What they find goes against their previous assumptions about the mysterious red paladin.That doesn't mean they didn't enjoy it though...Alternatively: They secretly listen to Keith fisting his dick and moaning like no fucking tomorrow, and may or may not become fuck buddies after.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	A Different Kind Of Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in some old ass files and thought it wasn't half bad and put it here. I kinda like it though, so I might keep writing when i figure out how to get myself some fucking chapters in these things. Don't get COVID, xoxo.
> 
> Yeest

Keith’s relationship with the others 

Spending months on end with six other people had resulted in the group becoming something akin to family, though they weren't related in blood. Keith was grateful that they had accepted him, galra and all, but he still couldn’t help but feel somewhat left out when he occasionally heard and seen them all hanging out without him. Their laughter bounced off the walls on their days off in the rec room, or the small banter he overheard during their unofficial ‘movie nights’. 

It hurt. A cold pain bloomed in his chest, hallowing it out and leaving a hole he desperately wished to be filled, but Keith didn’t know how. It was true that he was improving though, his social life had expanded dramatically from his time in the desert not so long ago. Despite this, the red paladin was still worried about being a burden to the others and didn’t want to be a mood-killer in their “family time”. 

Keith had tried to fill this hole before, emphasizing tried. He spent hours on the training deck, hacking away at faceless bots until his exhaustion forced him to retire. He had tried fixing it with an orgasm, touching himself in every way he could think of to try and chase the pain away, but all it rewarded him with was dissatisfaction and the all too familiar ache of emptiness. 

Now was another one of those nights, grasping himself on wobbly legs. The warm steam of the shower engulfed his body and water trickled down the middle of his back and on to the tiled floor below. Looking down, Keith watches another drop of precum fall from his swollen cock, the tip a painfully angry red. Not enough. His free hand grasped the wall of the shower firmly, knuckles white from the strain. 

Moving faster now, pumping himself harder forced himself to bite his lip to stifle the sounds caught in his throat. Flicking his wrist just beneath the head caused him to buck into his fist, an embarrassingly loud whine could be heard and Keith’s face flushed an even deeper red. He frantically moved his hand from the wall to grasp his mouth, his legs giving out at the action, now kneeling on the floor of the shower with one hand on his needy cock and the other holding his mouth shut. 

It was too much, the water ran down his head and dripped down the length of his bangs and joined his precum on the floor, washing it away. Another pathetic sound escaped his lips, followed by a rather girly moan. He found his hand moving even faster as his high approached, coiling in the depths of his stomach. Keith’s mind began to wander, to the pain that caused him to sit at the bottom of the communal washroom so late at night. He thought of his teammates, his family, what they were doing. What would they think if they knew how he was spending his time? If they saw his pathetic attempt at feeling loved. 

That was all he needed to cum, his hand feverishly stroking himself as more moans left him, dying down into small whimpers as his climax eroded his strength and he fell back against the cold floor to catch his breath. 

_________________

“Hey Pidge,” walking in with a bowl of the food goo equivalent of popcorn, Lance set himself down on one of the Altean lounges in the cinema room they had recently discovered. The green paladin waved at the Cuban boy while she hurriedly fiddled with the projector and a movie screen soon popped up, more of a hologram than the screens seen on Earth.

“Okay! Are we all ready?” Hunk questioned, carrying more Altean snacks into the lounge and placing himself next to Lance. The trio looked at each other, a thick cloud of forgetfulness hung in the air as they stared at one another. Hunk looked especially thoughtful, his hand reaching up to scratch the edge of his bandana before looking up and glancing at the two in what could only be described as a ‘light bulb moment’. 

“We’re missing Keith!” 

“Dude, I don’t think the guy is exactly the ‘hanging out’ type.” Lance deadpanned, his hands flailing at the words.

“Maybe, but we haven’t exactly reached out either y’know…” Pidge began, still not looking away from the technology in front of her, “what if he’s just shy? Like it or not, we all have to get along and that includes Keith.” Hunk nodded in agreement, the warmest of the three by far.

“Pidge’s right. No human can go so long without a bit o’ love, even Keith.” With that said, the yellow paladin stood up and turned to make his way out of the room in search of the said paladin. Lance grimaced but also stood, although reluctantly, and followed suit with Pidge not too far behind. The trio then walked out and began their search for the red paladin.

___________________

They had checked the training deck, the control centre, his room, and even asked Shiro if he knew of his whereabouts, but they had been left empty-handed. They slumped defeatedly and walked down one of the many Altean corridors back in the direction of the cinema. Well, maybe Lance was a bit too cheerful at the situation, but no one said anything.

The trio was interrupted in their sluggish traverse when a muffled sound erupted behind one of the many doors lining the hallway. Pidge’s head perked up, “did anyone hear that?” The two boys looked at her in confusion on their faces and their heads hung low in exhaustion, oblivious to the sound.

“What are you talking about Pidge? There’s nothing here.” Pidge scowled at Lance before turning to the door and putting her ear to the cold surface. 

“Here-come on! Listen, someone’s in here.” She gestured for the other two to follow suit and they obeyed, leaning their heads against the door. It was true, there was someone on the other side, a choked off sound could be heard. Lance’s brows furrowed.

“Is that…” 

“Keith?” Hunk finished his sentence, eyes wide in disbelief. Was he in pain? What if something was wrong and he needed their help? The brunette’s worries were quickly diminished when another sound was heard, only this time it was much louder than the two before and they looked at each other speechless. A moan.

A deep rose bloomed on their cheeks at the realisation of what their fellow paladin was doing behind the closed door. Lance knew that he definitely didn’t want to be interrupted for a movie night, but he still couldn’t tear himself away from the metal door. He was surprised that it hadn’t slid open at their first contact, but then he also realised that Keith must have locked it from the inside.

More breathless noises filled their ears, something strangely angelic about the voice that the three couldn’t place. The sounds only grew higher in pitch, unfamiliar to the relatively low voice Keith usually had. 

“Do you think he’s close?” Pidge questioned, out of the blue.

“What the fuck Pidge!?” Lance whisper-yelled, mindful of their position and how they were literally listening to their teammate get off. “y-You can’t just ask that! That’s all kinds of fucked up!” Lance’s cheeks were a particularly deep red despite his outburst.

“I don’t know man, I think he might be…” Hunk trailed off as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Lance couldn’t believe this. It was wrong, he knew it was. But still, his body leant against the wall, and his lower regions betrayed him as a slow warmth filled his chest and then crept down until it piled in the pits of his stomach then finally throbbing between his legs.

“Ugh...just shut up both of you.” Averting his gaze, Lance swallowed thickly when something akin to a scream resounded and soon after the water shut off, leaving silence. The Green Paladin’s lips twisted up into a devilish smirk. 

“You thought it was hot, didn’t you.” She spoke as if there was no doubt about it, which there really wasn’t. Lance’s dick strained against his jeans, not so hidden if you asked Pidge. Hunk shared the feeling, a blush creeping up his neck and his whole face was the colour of Keith's jacket. The boy who they had heard touching himself without shame, they should feel guilty about it but none of them could care when they had just heard the so-called “lone-wolf” of the team whimpering like no fucking tomorrow. 

Later when everyone, including Shiro and the Alteans, and gathered into the castleship's cinema for a proper movie night, Keith suddenly walked in without a word and plopped himself down on the far end of one of the couches next to Pidge. The others barely noticed his presence-well, except for the three who had a good, dirty session of voyeurism not so long ago. They couldn’t help but notice how his hair was just a little bit messier, and his face just a little bit redder. To anyone who hadn’t heard him masturbating, he would have just looked tired (which probably wasn’t exactly untrue), but to the trio, he looked like a fucked out mess.

The three exchanged glances, and Pidge, like the cheeky little shit she was, decided to have some fun with the newfound information.

“So,” she whispered, leaning ever so slightly to her left in the direction of Keith’s red-tipped ear. “Did you have fun?” Her voice was innocent but her words held a whole new meaning that only they knew. 

Keith’s eyes went wide, his face blushing a deep crimson in embarrassment. How did they know?! His shoulders tensed before he slunked back tightly into himself.

“How did you know?” The red paladin answered meekly, quiet enough for only Pidge to hear, and a glint in her eye told him all he needed to know. 

“You know Keith...you did sound pretty hot.” Pidge egged him on, causing him to curl even tighter in return. “We all agree.” The remark caused Keith’s head to shoot back up and stare at her in what could easily be shock or disbelief, maybe both. Pidge only smirked at this. From across the room in the other lounge, Hunk and Lance had just turned their attention away from the movie and towards the two figures at the other end of the room. 

Their gazes met in unison, everyone but Pidge was a flustered mess. The rest were fucking tomatoes.


End file.
